Forehead
by Myojin Tsubame
Summary: Sejak SMP, Sakura sudah menyukai Sasuke. Kini di SMA, ia membulatkan tekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi kok Sasuke tidak mengerti-mengerti juga, ya! Perjuangan cinta Sakura tampaknya akan sangaaat berat...


**Happy reading guys! XD**

* * *

**Forehead  
**

**Sakura POV**

****"Kau mau jadi Lady Gaga, ya? Apa matamu tidak merasa berat dipakai macam-macam?" hening... "Nah... Kau maubicara apa?"

Lima detik yang lalu, aku nyatakan perasaanku. Tapi dia malah berbicara seperti itu.

Apa-apaan sih Uchiha ini! Rasanya aku... ingin sekali 'menjotos' wajah datarnya itu. Akhirnya aku mengepal tanganku keras-keras, bersiap mendaratkan pukulan andalanku di atas wajahnya.

'BUAGH!'

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan."

"Ah... selamat pagi, Ino. Hari ini kau datang pagi sekali."

"Iya, dong. Ngomong-ngomong sudah kau nyatakan perasaanmu pada Uchiha?"

"Tidak. Buat apa."

"Eh?"

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama itu lagi, ya."

Kemarin kumuntahkan kata-kata nan indah di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke sepulang sekolah di halaman belakang Sekolah. Dia orang yang kusukai sejak SMP. Waktu SMP Uchiha anak bermasalah yang selalu dikelilingi para gadis cantik. Sedangkan aku sangat tidak menarik. Aku berjuang agar bisa mendekatinya... dari belajar dandan, ubah gaya rambut, hingga diet! Ya, aku melakukan semuanya dengan perjuangan yang keras agar bisa mendekatinya... Waktu SMA, aku sekelas dengannya, duduk di sebelahnya! Banyak kesempatan berbicara dengannya!

Dan pada suatu hari, kukumpulkan keberanian untuk nyatakan perasaanku! Tapi jawabannya malah...

_"Mau jadi seperti Lady Gaga, ya?"_

"Dia telah... menjelaskan padaku betapa pedihnya rasa cinta."

"Memangnya dia orang yang seperti itu? Dia 'kan tidak jahat?"

"Masih bisa bilang dia tidak jahat? Hn... aku tak peduli lagi. Aku sudah tak suka dia lagi. Aku benci dia."

Buat apa pria seperti itu! Aku salah, telah menyukainya! Lupakan Uchiha, cari cinta yang baru!

Aku mulai melanjutkan perjalananku untuk memasuki kelas 1-7. Ino, sahabatku yang juga sekelas denganku, dia menyusul hentakkan kakiku yang sedang keasl ini. Sesampainya di kelas kubuka lebar pintu kelasku itu. Langkahku terhenti dan pandanganku mulai menerawang seluruh isi ruangan. Tiba-tiba mataku berhenti di satu titik, yaitu pada si pemilik sepasang bola mata onyx yang sudah membuatku kesal sejak setelah kunyatakan perasaanku kemarin. Seperti pagi biasanya, sebelum pelajaran dimulai dia bercengkrama dengan teman sekumpulannya, tertawa riang dengan wajah datarnya. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa membenci pesonanya yang seperti itu. Sekeras apapun aku menyangkal perasaanku ini, aku tetap tidak bisa juga untuk menyangkal debaran hatiku bilaku memandangnya yang seperti itu.

"Betul nih, sudah tidak peduli lagi?" sepertinya Ino menyadari reaksiku yang sudah berdebar ini.

"Aku tak merasa senyumnya mempesona kok!" bantahku.

"Iya, iya." jawab Ino malas.

Aku dan Ino menuju bangku masing-masing. Aku duduk tepat di sebelah kiri Uchiha... saat aku mulai mendaratkan badanku di kursi, secara bersamaan bel Sekolah berbunyi tanda pelanjaran akan mulai.

"Selamat pagi, Haruno." huh! Apa-apaan sih sikapnya itu, dia masih sesantai itu setelah mencampakkan perasaanku kemarin. Untuk apa aku menjawab sapaannya yang seperti itu, mau bagaimanapun aku tetap kesal padanya. Mengingatnyapun membuatku malas tersenyum untuk menanggapinya. "Hei Lady Gaga... kau marah?"

"Jangan bicara lagi padaku!"

"Kenapa?"

_'Kok malah tanya kenapa?'_

"Coba pikir baik-baik sambil pegang hati nuranimu." kataku dengan suara gemetar, berusaha meredam emosiku yang sudah meluap-luap ini. Aku harus sabar! Tak usah terpancing olehnya! Aku menyiapkan buku pelajaranku, kusiapkan di atas meja dengan sedikit bantingan. Inilah akibat jika aku sedang kesal. Tidak peduli tampangku mau seseram apa.

"Haruno..." panggilnya pelan agar tidak mengganggu pelajaran yang sedang berlansung.

"Apa?" jawabku ketus.

"Sudah kupikir baik-baik... tapi bagaimana caranya memegang hati nurani?" belum satu menit setelah dia berkata seperti itu, aku sudah membuat kepala pantat ayamnya benjol dan kembali memperhatikan sensei yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas. "Haruno... kau marah gara-gara kemarin, ya? Maaf..."

"Eh?" aku kaget sekali mendengar permintaan maafnya, ternyata Uchiha-

"Yang kemarin kukatakan... soal Lady Gaga, memang konyol ya? Tidak apa-apa sih kalau kau mau jadi penyanyi menor yang nyentrik seperti dia. Aku akan mendukungmu." dugaanku tidak tepat sasaran, dia meminta maaf hanya karena itu? Apa sih sebenarnya yang dia pikirkan? Lalu aku menghelakan nafasku dalam-dalam dan mengontrol emosiku agar bisa lebih tenag lagi. Sabarlah Sakura...

"Bisa diam, tidak?" ucapku ketus.

"Kalau begitu kenapa-"

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara lagi padaku!" aku langsung menutupi wajah sisi kananku dengan buku berusaha menghindari tatapannya dan perkataannya yang terus terusan menanyakan hal yang tidak penting.

"Kenapa sih, marah-marah seperti itu... dasar jidat lebar!" jidat lebar? Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku marah-marah begini, hah! Apaan tuh, jidat lebar! "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong... kemarin kau mau bicara. Bicara apa?" apa? Dia masih saja menanyakan hal yang sudah kuungkapkan kemarin! Kau benar-benar mau membuat jidatku semakin lebar apa?

"Aaah... tidak usah dibahas lagi. Aku sudah lupa."

"Apa, sih? Aku jadi penasaran."

"Buat apa penasaran segala."

"Huh! Pasti kau marah gara-gara Lady Gaga kemarin!" bentaknya.

"Kok malah membentakku!"

"Ayo bilang, pelit!"

"Hah?"

"Aaah! Kalau mau menyatakan perasaan bilang saja dong!" aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya yang satu ini. Kami-sama... harus sampai mana aku manahan batas kesabaranku. "Eh... menyatakan perasaan? Benar ya? Kalau salah aku minta maaf." kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"BUAT APA AKU MENYATAKAN PERASAAN PADA ORANG SEPERTIMU? MATI SAJA KAU!"

'SIIIING' tapi... aku melepas seluruh emosiku di tempat dan waktu yang tidak tepat. Kami-sama...

.

.

"Aaah... aku tidak akan mendapatkan pacar... bukannya tidak mau... tapi kemarin saja aku ngamuk di kelas... membuat semua siswa takut." aku berjalan gontai menuju Sekolah bersama Ino. Memalukan sekali mengingat kejadian kemarin itu, aku, yang seorang murid teladan, berteriak saat pelajaran berlangsung, tak lain hanya gara-gara si pantat ayam itu!

"Begini saja! Kita rencanakan acara kumpul-kumpul dengan siswa sekolah lain! Aku juga sedang cari pria yang keren!" ucap Ino berusaha menyemangatiku.

"Kumpul-kumpul?"

"Kau tidak tertarik, ya? Sakura bisa cari cintayang baru, 'kan?"

"Iya juga sih, tapi..."

"Sayang dong, Sakura 'kan cantik... padahal dulu jelek sekali." ini lagi, bisa-bisanya membahas masa laluku disaat aku sedang begini.

"Jangan dibahas lagi."

"Kau sudah susah payah jadi cantik... kenapa tidakberalih pada pria lain?"

.

.

Saat ini ak sedang merendamkan tubuhku di dalam air hangat. Yah... berusaha menormalkan pikiranku yang kalut ini gara-gara si pantat ayam kemarin.

Memang, sih... Uchiha yang membuatku terpacu untuk menjadi cantik. Tapi buat apa lagi mengharapkan dia... benar apa yang dikatakan Ino tadi pagi. Kenapa tidak beralih pada pria lain?

Hmmm... aroma terapi yang menguap dari bathub yang kupakai ini memang cocok dihirup oleh orang yang sedang mengalami _stress _sepertiku ini. Aku terbuai dengan aromanya sampai-sampai aku menenggelamkan wajahku sampai batas bibir. Sehinnga hanya hidung, mata, dan rambut _soft pink_ panjangku yang tampak mengambang di permukaan air. Suasana seperti ini benar-benar menenangkan dan nyaman.

"Nee-san cepat! Aku juga mau mandi!" tiba-tiba adik laki-lakiku yang tidak kalah menyebalkannya dengan si pantat ayam membuyarkan ketenanganku dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Berisik! Hari ini aku mau mandi lama!"

.

.

Aku sudah berjuang keras, jangan disia-siakan... baiklah! Aakan kudapatkan pria yang lebih baik dari Uchiha!

Bel istirahat sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Aku pun langsung membuka cermin kecil yang selalu kubawa ke mana-mana, bukan hanya buku-buku pelajaran saja, tapi tas kosmetik kecil pun turut memenuhi tas sekolahku. Kukeluarkan bulu mata imitasi dan kutempelkan dikedua mataku. Bulu mata ini tidak terlalu mencolok, pas untukku. Tidak tipis, tidak tebal, tidak pendek, juga tidak panjang. Agar terlihat lebih nyata dan sempurna kupakaikan maskara secukupnya. Disaat aku sedang serius berdandan, aku merasa terganggu dengan tatapan sepasang mata onyx yang terus memperhatikanku. Arah tatapan itu berasal dari bangku yang ada di sebelah kananku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pantat ayam.

"Hari ini kau serius sekali, ya." akhirnya Uchiha angkat bicara dan sukses menghentikan kegiatanku seketika.

"Hah?"

"Ada apa?"

"Sepulang sekolah ada acara kumpul-kumpul." jawabku ketus dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasku.

"Kumpul-kumpul?"

"Iya. Semoga saja aku bisa mendapatkan pacar."

"Heh... Haruno... ternyata kau gampangan, ya."ucap Uchiha sambil tertawa kecil. Aku sungguh terkejut dan tidak percaya dibuatnya. Wanita mana yang tidak merasa sakit bila disebut 'gampangan' oleh pria yang disukainya. Dan lagi, dia menyatakannya dengan tawa polosnya itu. Aku pun terdiam sebentar, suasana diantara kami berdua mulai hening. Tiba-tiba Uchiha tidak sengaja menjatuhkan penghapusnya. Penghapus itu jatuh tepat di bawah mejaku. Dan dari situ aku mulai mengambil kesempatan... "Eh, penghapusku."

"Maaf, kuambil." aku meraih penghapus yang ada di bawah mejaku. Setelah itu aku mendapatkannya...  
"Ini, penghapusnya." kuulurkan tanganku untuk memberikan penghapus padanya. Tentu aku tidak memberikannya secara halus dan cuma-cuma. Saat Uchiha mau mengambil pengahapus itu dari tanganku, aku langsung merubah posisi uluran tanganku seperti posisi tangan sang _pitcher_ yang siap melempar bola baseballnya. Sontak penghapus terlepas dari tanganku dan melesat ke arah jidat Uchiha.

'BLETAAAK!' sepertinya penghapus itu memental entah ke mana saat setelah membentur keras jidatnya.

"DUH!" Uchiha mengaduh kesakitan, sampai-sampai dia terjatuh dari bangkunya. Dia memegangi jidatnya itu sambil meringis. Disaat yang bersamaan aku beranjak dari bangkuku. Aku berdiri tertunduk, wajahku mulai memanas, dan pandanganku terhalang oleh genangan air yang siap membasahi pipiku.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau harus berkata seperti itu padaku... selama dua tahun, kupendam perasaanku ini. Tapi begitu kunyatakan perasaan, semuanya sia-sia saja. Aku... tak mau kau sebut aku gampangan..." teriakku lirih. Air yang menggenangi mataku sudah meluncur bebas membasahi pipiku. Ulahku ini menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kelas. Tapi aku tak mau peduli lagi meskipun tampangku saat ini sudah kacau karena kesal dan menangis. Perasaan ini mambawaku berlari ke luar kelas. Aku sudah muak dengan apa yang sudah Uchiha katakan padaku. Aku tetap terisak-isak sambil berlari kecil menyusuri lorong Sekolah. Entah ke mana kakiku membawaku pergi, pokoknya aku sudah tak peduli.

Tapi kenapa... kenapa tadi aku berkata seperti itu... mana mungkin Uchiha tahu... aku sudah memendam perasaan selama dua tahun?

Sudah cukup aku berlari kecil, sekarang entah di mana langkahku terhenti. Aku berusaha untuk menahan tangisanku yang tidak bisa berhenti ini. Kuhapus air mataku dengan jari jemari milikku.

Aku sudah bicara kasar padanya, dia juga menyebutku sebagai 'jidat lebar'. Tapi... waktu dia bilang aku ini gampangan... aku tetap terluka. Karena aku selalu menyukainya.

Semua ini terjadi sejak dua tahun yang lalu...

**Flashback**

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Uchiha padaku dengan sedikit membungkuk. Uchiha yang masih SMP ini penampilannya memang berantakan. Seragam yang dipakainya sungguh tidak rapih. Aku yang berjongkok sibuk memunguti sampah di halaman Sekolah tentu sedikit terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Dulu penampilanku amat sangat tidak menarik dengan rambut panjang yang dikepang dua. Seperti gadis kutu buku yang selalu dikenal 'keculunannya'. Tapi aku tidak berkacamata kerena penglihatanku masih terlalu sempurna untuk memakai alat bantu seperti itu. Tapi ke... kenapa dia sempat-sempatnya menegurku yang jelek ini sih.

"Sedang... memungut sampah." jawabku sedikit terbata-bata.

"Hn. Kenapa?"

"Kok malah bertanya... kan berantakan..."

"Oh, hebat ya! Sini kubantu memungutnya!"

Apanya yang hebat... aku 'kan anggota klub bermasalah, sudah seharusnya ikut bantu bersih-bersih. Klubku memang selalu berusaha membantu anak-anak bermasalah seperti Uchiha ini. Sebetulnya aku tak suka... tapi Uchiha saat itu membantuku memunguti sampah dengan senang hati.

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu mengawasinya. Dan selalu memperhatikannya. Dia selalu dikelilingi gadis cantik sehingga aku juga ingin jadi cantik agar bisa mendekatinya.

**Flashback End**

Itu sebabnya, aku berusaha. Tak ada artinya aku menjadi cantik kalau kau tak berpaling padaku.

Saat aku sedang terdiam menerawang masa laluku, tiba-tiba seseorang menemukanku yang masih sedikit menangis di lorong Sekolah.

"Hei, siswi yang ada di sana! Kenapa matamu diwarnai seperti itu, hah! Dandananmu terlalu berlebihan! Kau pasti memakai _lipstick_ juga!"

Saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku, yang kulihat adalah Asuma-sensei. Aku terkejut dan menelan ludahku dalam-dalam.

Tentu saja aku takut dengan sensei yang galak seperti ini. Asuma-sensei terkenal dengan tampang seramnya yang selalu merazia para siswa dan siswi yang melanggar aturan, tidak hany tampangnya saja yang seram tapi dia juga bisa dibilang guru paling _killer _di Sekolah ini. Tapi apa tampil cantik di Sekolah itu melanggar aturan? Lagipula beliau menilaiku terlalu berlebihan, aku tidak memakai _eyeshadow_, aku hanyamemakai _eyeliner._ Aku juga tida memakai _lipstick, _hanya memakai _lipgloss, _itupun tidak terlalu tebal. Dia itu selalu saja mencari kesalahan dari para murid yang tidak sepenuhnya bersalah.

"Kau tahu, berdandan seperti itu dilarang di Sekolah."

"Be... begitu ya, sensei... maaf sensei..."

"Siapa namamu! Kau kelas berapa!" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi seraya aku menelan ludahku lagi karena ketakutan.

"Kelas 1-7." jawabku lirih.

"Huh! Baru kelas satu sudah berani macam-macam. Sebelum dandan aneh-aneh, lebih baik belajar dulu. Nilai gadis konyol seperti kau pasti hancur-hancuran. Kau tak akan bisa naik kelas."

Apa? Apa pula sensei macam dia ini? Mau membuat jidatku selebar lapangan ya?

"Hei sensei. Rengking Haruno masuk 20 besar, lho." suara itu... muncul dari arah belakangku, bukankah itu suara milik Uchiha? Saat aku membalikkan badanku, benar saja, Uchiha menghentikan aksi Asuma-sensei yang sedang memarahiku. "Sedangkan aku... cuma dapat rengking 216. Jadi harus bagaimana, sensei?"

'TENG! TENG!' bel Sekolah pun turut ikut mencampuri perdebatan kami bertiga. Uchiha langsung menarik tanganku, mengajakku untuk masuk menuju kelas.

"Tunggu, kita belum selesai bicara." sanggah Asuma-sensei menghentikan langkah kami

"Ya?" tiba-tiba Uchiha membalikkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan _deathglare _pada Asuma-sensei. Uchiha yang bermasalah ini... tidak pada sesama murid saja, dengan guru pun dia berani membuat masalah. Asuma-sensei yang mendapatkan hawa pembunuh dari Uchiha hanya diam terpaku membiarkan kami berlalu meninggalkannya.

Di tengah perjalananku menuju kelas bersama Uchiha aku sempat menghentikan langkahku.

"Terima kasih." ucapku yang turut membuat Uchiha menghentikan langkahnya juga di depanku dan berbalik.

"Hn."

"Mengapa kau bisa mengetahui rengkingku?"

"Kau memang masuk 20 besar 'kan?" tanyanya, sontak pertanyaannya itu kembali membuatku kaget. Kalau dia tahu rengkingku kenapa dia malah berbalik bertanya padaku.

"Apa? Kau hanya menebak-nebak saja, ya?"

"Tidak, kok. Setiap kali mau ujian... kau selalu belajar dengan tekun di perpustakaan Sekolah. Kau juga ikut pelajaran tambahan."

"Tapi... itu bukan jaminan rengkingku bagus 'kan..."

"Bukan soal rengking. Aneh saja kalau aku tak memuji orang yang sudah berusaha mati-matian. Maaf, ya. Aku sudah bilang kau ini gampangan. Aku memang tidak peka. Maaf." di depanku... kulihat dia meminta maaf padaku sambil membungkuk ringan. Lalu dia berdiri tegak lagi dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Parti berat untukmu... memendam perasaan selama dua tahun. Tidak apa-apa kok kau ikut kumpul-kumpul. Aku yakin, misimu pasti akan berjalan dengan sukses!" dia tersenyum padaku dan mengusap-usap kepalaku lembut. Meskipun dia bersikap manis di hadapanku seperti ini, tetap saja aku kesal, dia tetap tidak menyadarinya. Padanyalah kupendam perasaan ini... tapi dia tak kunjung mengerti. Malah bicara yang aneh-aneh.

"Orang yang kusuka... sangat lamban... dan juga spontan... tapi juga mempu menyakiti hatiku dengan ucapannya. Dia pernah memberi harapan lewat kata-katanya... meski begitu, dia tak punya niat buruk. Sebel, sih. Tapi aku tetap menyayanginya." aku berusaha menguatkan diriku dan tersenyum semanis mungkin di hadapannya. "Aku tidak jadi ikut kumpul, ah. Terima kasih, ya."

"Aku... baru kali ini melihat Haruno tersenyum. Manis sekali."

Apa... katanya...? _"Manis"_?

"Apa... kau bicara apa, sih!" aku jadi salah tingkah dibilang seperti itu oleh Uchiha, aku merasa wajahku mulai sedikit memanas.

"Mukamu merah. Ini pertama kalinya juga..." Uchiha terus memperhatikan wajahku sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Bawel, ah! Jangan melihat wajahku seperti itu!"

"Lalu kenapa, bulu matamu copot?" tunjuknya.

"Eh?" aku jadi panik dibuatnya, aku buru-buru membalikkan badanku dan mengeluarkan cermin kecil kesayanganku dari saku seragam untuk memeriksa keadaan mataku yang sudah kehilangan bulu mata palsu yang baru saja tadi kupakai. Sepertinya terjatuh saat aku berlari sambil menangis tadi.

"Kau lebih manis kalau begitu. Jangan jadi Lady Gaga lagi, ya?"

Dasar... pria aneh... aku tak yakin bisa menggapainya... tapi aku akan berjuang. Suatu saat nani, perasaan ini pasti akan kusampaikan. Siap-siap saja, ya!

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Sepertinya no komen aja dulu deh =A=...  
**

**Pasti fic ku yang satu ini emang beneran ancur...  
**

**Chapter 2 akan segera update, kalo ada yang suka sama ceritaku ini sih. Tapi mudah mudahan aja pada suka.  
**

**Yang mau ripyu silahkan yang gak juga gapapa, yang penting hepi... =3=d  
**


End file.
